I'm living in Lidner's bathroom
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then he went and hid out in Linder's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy.
1. Annoyed

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was annoyed. His morphine was wearing off, his gauze was itchy, and Matt was in his lap playing video games.

"Get off. My foot's falling asleep. And I can't see the fucking TV."

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mario background music pass.

"Matt...OFF."

The sound of Mario dying, a direct result of Mello shifting at the wrong moment, trying to get Matt out of his lap.

"Fuck... NO! If I'm getting out of your lap, you're getting out of my damn apartment!"

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"You wouldn't..."

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Lidner's tub.

"Well... this sucks."


	2. Hungry

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was hungry. His stomach was rumbling, his hands were unsteady, and Matt was playing games on the couch.

"Get get me chocolate."

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mario background music pass.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of a gameboy dying, a direct result of Mello taking a well aimed shot at the device.

"Fuck... NO! LARRY!" the red head turned to his grumpy roommate "You killed him! OUT!! OUT I SAY!"

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"FINE. BY. ME!"

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Lidner's tub.

"Well... at least I have chocolate..."


	3. Horny

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was horny. His groin was throbbing, his heart was pounding, and Matt was wearing those damn skinny jeans.

"You. Me. Bed. NOW."

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by the crunch of chips between Matt's teeth.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of struggling, Matt not in the mood to be pushed up against a wall and kissed.

"RAPE! GET THE FUCK out of my apartment!"

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"Don't you dare come back here..."

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to watching Lidner shower.

"Well... at least I have masturbation material..."


	4. Sad

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was sad. His face was wrecked, his head was heavy, and Matt was not being empathetic.

"Can we cuddle?"

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mello's sniffles and Matt's headphones being up too loud.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of Matt's music getting a bit louder at this particular part of an online game.

"Yes, level up!"

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"...mhmmm..."

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Lidner's bathtub.

"Well...this -REALLY- sucks..."


	5. Frustrated

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was frustrated. His face wasn't healing right, Kira wasn't dead, and Matt had screwed up his bandages.

"GET OFF THE COUCH. We have work to do."

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by World of Warcraft background music.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of Matt's music getting a bit louder at this particular part of an online game.

" OMG! Rare Item! "

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"...mhmmm... wait, what?"

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Lidner's bathtub.

"This will show him..."


	6. Scared

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was scared. His face was a constant reminder of his failure, Kira wasn't dead, and Matt was in danger for being with him.

"Matt, we need to move."

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mello throwing his guns into a bag.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of Matt's breathing getting a bit hitched.

" Mello... please... I can't just up and leave... "

"... Fine. I'll just have to go live in Lidner's bathroom then! You can stay here, you'll be safer..."

"But..."

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Lidner's bathtub.

"At least he isn't in as much danger this way..."


	7. Bitchy

**I'm living in Linder's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Linder's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was bitchy. His eyes were narrowed, his fists were clenched, and Matt was shit out of luck.

"Matt, You never do anything right. Get your ass over here and pamper me"

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mello tapping his foot.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of the TV being turned up a bit.

" Ugh, go take long walk off a short pier, will ya? You're acting like Misa on her period... "

"... Fine. I'll go live in Linder's bathroom then!"

"...whatever, bitch..."

...

A few hours later Mello tried to get accustomed to using a hot water bottle as a pillow while curled in Linder's bathtub.

"This is ALL Matt's fault..."


	8. Itchy

**I'm living in Lidner's bathroom.**

* * *

_From what I can tell, the general consensus is that Mello was rescued by Matt, and then went and hid out in Lidner's bathroom. What events transpired to make this happen? The following chapters are a few guesses... I don't own anything, please enjoy. (oh, and it's Matt/Mello)_

* * *

The blond was itchy. His eyes stung, skin was aflame with itchiness, and Matt was not being helpful.

"Matt, scratch my back!!"

"No, I'm comfy."

A few seconds of silence, punctuated by Mello scratching furiously.

"Matt...NOW."

The sound of Windows booting up as Matt's laptop turned on.

" I'm busy"

"... Fine. I'll go live in Lidner's bathroom then!"

"...and that will help -how-? "

...

A few hours later Mello sunk into an oatmeal bath in Lidner's bathroom.

"This is better..."

* * *

(Thank you informant, for telling me of my mistake. As seen, it is now "Lidner", not "Linder". Thank you very much.


End file.
